Gebruiker:Station7/Lijst van compleet bekeken TV series
Dit is een lijst van compleet bekeken TV series. Notitie: Miniseries staan bij zowel Amerikaanse series als Nederlandse series. Series waar ik al ver ben Amerikaanse TV series *'Castle' (tot seizoen 4 gezien) *'Game of Thrones' (tot seizoen 4 gezien) *'Hawaii Five-O' (tot seizoen 3 gezien) *'Homeland' (tot seizoen 3 gezien) *'House of Cards' (tot seizoen 1 gezien) *'Longmire' (tot seizoen 1 gezien) *'Once Upon a Time' (tot seizoen 2 gezien) *'NCIS' (tot seizoen 1 gezien) *'NCIS: Los Angeles' (tot seizoen 5 gezien) *'Person of Interest' (tot seizoen 1 gezien) *'The Walking Dead' (tot seizoen 2 gezien) *'True Detective' (tot seizoen 1 gezien) Nederlandse TV series *'All Stars' (tot seizoen 1 gezien) *'Celblok H' (tot seizoen 1 gezien) *'Dokter Tinus' (tot seizoen 1 gezien) *'Heer en Meester' (tot seizoen 1 gezien) *'Flikken Maastricht' (tot seizoen 10 gezien) *'Nieuwe Buren' (tot seizoen 1 gezien) *'Penoza' (tot seizoen 4 gezien) *'Smeris' (tot seizoen 2 gezien) *'Zwarte Tulp' (tot seizoen 1 gezien) BBC TV series *'Death in Paradise' (tot seizoen 3 gezien) *'Downton Abbey' (tot seizoen 1 gezien) *'Sherlock' (tot seizoen 2 gezien) Opkomende series (nog niet gezien) Van mezelf *Borgen *'De Man Met De Hamer' *'Dracula' *'Dracula: The Animated Series' *Desperate Housewives *House *'Freddy' *In Therapie *Overspel *'Seinpost Den Haag' *The Unit Van mijn zus *'Doris' *'Hard Tegen Hard' *'Van Gogh, Een Huis Voor Vincent' Van mijn moeder *Little House On a Prairie *McCloud's Daughters Series die klaar zijn die ik nog moet afzien (opkomende TV series) Elke TV serie die af is, wordt verwijderd uit deze lijst. Dit geld alleen voor TV series die niet doorlopen. *All Stars *Atlantis (op de helft) (het laatste seizoen nog kijken) *CSI: Crime Scene Investigation *CSI: Miami *CSI: New York *Desperate Housewives *Dirty Pair *Downton Abbey *Fringe *Haven *In Therapie *Kiddy GiRL-AND *Overspel *Nikita *Person of Interest (mogelijk) *Revenge (bijna op de helft) *Rome (op de helft) (het laatste seizoen nog kijken) *Seinpost Den Haag *Six Feet Under *Smallville *Star Wars: The Clone Wars *The Amazing Spiez *The 4400 *The Killing (op de helft) *The Mentalist (ruim over de helft) *The Unit *Totally Spies! (ruim over de helft) *Touch (over de helft) (mee bezig met laatste seizoen) *Twin Peaks (het laatste seizoen nog kijken) Amerikaanse TV series *'Alcatraz': Finished *'Almost Human': Finished *'Bad Judge': Finished *'Band of Brothers': Finished *'Breaking Bad': Finished *'Breakout Kings': Finished *'Camelot': Finished *'Crossbones': Finished *'Dexter': Finished *'FlashForward': Finished *'FlashPoint': Finished *'Glee': Finished *'Into The West': Finished *'Lost': Finished *'Prison Break': Finished *'Revolution (TV series)': Finished *'Spartacus (TV series)': Finished *'Terra Nova': Finished *'The Event': Finished *'The Following': Finished *'The Pacific': Finished *'24': Finished Miniseries *'Halo 4: Forward Unto Dawn': Finished *'Nightwing: The Series': Finished *'The Poseidon Adventure': Finished *'The Ten Commandments ': Finished Japanse animatie series *'Medabots': Finished *'Pokémon: The Origins': Finished Nederlandse TV series *'Baantjer': Finished **'Baantjer: De Cock en de wraak zonder einde': Finished *'Bernard, Schavuit van Oranje': Finished *'De Deal': Finished *'De Man met de Hamer': Finished *'Floris': Finished *'Freddy, Leven in de Brouwerij': Finished *'Hoe Duur Was de Suiker (serie)': Finished **'Hoe Duur Was de Suiker (film)':: Finished *'Johan: Logisch Is Anders': Finished *'Lijn 32': Finished *'Oorlogswinter (VARA)': Finished *'Ramses': Finished *'Rechercheur Ria': Finished *'Van God Los': Finished BBC series *'Fleming: The Man That Would Be Bond': Finished *'The Adventures of Merlin': Finished Spinn-off series *'24: Conspiracy': Finished *'24: The Rookie': Finished Australische series *'Secrets and Lies': Finished Web series *'Black Archaeologist': Finished *'Flock (2011)': Finished *'Scissr: A Lesbian Web Series': Finished *'The Confession': Finished Zie ook *User:Station7/Lijst van mijn compleet bekeken TV series *User:Station7/Lijst van compleet bekeken anime shorts *User:Station7/List of series I'm watching and to be seen - Kopie voor printer *User:Station7/Lijst van compleet bekeken film series *User:Station7/Lijst van compleet bekeken documentaire series